Right and Wrong
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: Peridot wished she could have been wrong about anything else but this.
1. Chapter 1

**I made slight changes to cannon conversation and plot in order to have the story flow more smoothly,**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

Peridot was supposed to get in and get out before the cluster emerged. and now she was stuck in a bubble forced to remain dormant until she was released or reset… Or harvested...No oh Homeworld please, not that! She would no doubt be in this state for awhile. Alone in the claustrophobic dark-pink tinted Universe of the bubble. Alone with only the thoughts of her failure, mourning the loss of her limb enhancers. Those crystal clods and their annoying meddling. She'd fixed the Homeworld warp pad for Cluster's sake! And they'd gone and destroyed it, the ungrateful mega clods!...She'd hadn't even realized that she'd been released from her bubble prison until she noticed that strange curly-haired Gem the other crystal clods referred to as Steven. She glared at him. The only motive he could've had for releasing her so soon after capture was for interrogation reasons. _Was it just her or was he a little bit taller? Her limb enhancers, of course! where were her limb enhancers?!_

She didn't like feeling small. "My limb enhancers! Where are my limb enhancers?!" The Steven didn't seem to hear her. "Aw your so cute, you're like an angry little slice of pie." Steven gushed. _What was pie?_ "Shut up! I demand to know where I am!" She chose that moment to turn around and it seemed as if her worst fears had been confirmed as she looked upon the thousands of gems trapped in bubble prisons. "You're..You're going to harvest me!"

She'd had a feeling the Crystal Gems had gone rouge and here was her proof if she could just contact Yellow Diamond and request backup or better yet a way off this doomed planet. But she'd have to get out of here first. She stared at The Steven warily. and when he began to get closer she felt rage wash over her. He was just like the rest of them. "You trapped me in that bubble... You're going to harvest me!" She slapped him and when she got a yelp of pain in response she grinned. She'd found his weakness, she continued to slap him, forcing him to back away from her but she followed him and wouldn't relent in her attack, feeling powerful for the first time since the Gems had forced her to go into hiding. "Feel my unbridled rage!" She screamed. The Steven grabbed her hands and pushed them gently away from himself. "Hey." He whispered soothingly. She looked at him. "What's on your shirt?" He asked, she looked at him confused and glanced at her chest where he was pointing. He flicked her on the chin.

"That's it!" She screamed and lunged at him renewing her attack. The Steven obviously wasn't expecting this reaction. "I'm sorry it was a joke..Why are you acting like this?" "Because you trapped me in a bubble...and called me...CUTE!" Steve moved away from her. "I didn't trap you I freed you!" Peridot who had fallen on the floor when Steven moved sat up and turned to glare at him. "Why?" "Back at the warp pad..What were you trying to say..What do you know?" _So it was an interrogation!_ "What do I know! Everything there is to know about the Cluster you pebble." The Steven looked confused. "Cluster?...Pebble?" Peridot only half heard him, not that she'd started talking about it she couldn't seem to stop. "I was supposed to check on its progress and than leave this miserable planet I wasn't supposed to get stuck here and now it's going to emerge and we'll all be shattered!"

The Steven shook his head. "I don't understand..from the beginning..Emerging Cluster?" Peridot froze was he dense? She'd already explained it.

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"You really want to know?"

The Steven replied less certainly this time. "Yes."

This was her chance he wa distracted. "What's your shirt?" The expression didn't sound the same as the one Steven had used but it still had the desired effect. "These are my pajamas." Steven explained and while he was looking down Peridot copied the gesture he'd used on her only moments before and then darted for the entrance of the room as quickly as she could.

"Wait!" Steven yelled. _Was he really that dull? Waiting would be illogical Why would she do something like that._ "Haha, freedom is mine!" She yelled in triumph and then she turned around has she caught sight of three other figures in her peripheral vision. _Oh great, not again._ Steven stood between her and the Crystal Gems. "Stop!" He pleaded. Peridot took this moment to run into the nearest room and lock herself inside.

Garnet's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "All right Peridot no more fighting lets just have a civil conversation." "As if I'd negotiate with you, filthy war machine." The was a strange sound from the other side of the door and Peridot assumed that Garnet had summoned her weapon, she glanced warily at the door, it was locked of course but the likelihood that such a simple locking mechanism would prevent Garnet from smashing the door were non-existent. Peridot searched for a weapon to defend herself with and then climbed onto a thin metal rod that was protruding from the wall in order to give herself a higher vantage point. "Go ahead," She challenged. "Have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble."

The Pearl's voice floated through the door next. "I hate to say it but if she knows anything she's more useful to us all this." The sounds on the other side of the door stopped soon after this comment and Peridot assumed that she'd been left alone for the time being.

"Why do you get so scared?" Steven asked her. The two of them had formed something of an alliance since Steven didn't seem interested in hurting her and had made attempts to be friendly with her by giving back one of her limb enhancers, although he'd admitted that the others were gone it was still nice to have something.

Steven asked the question again, concern in his voice. The question brought forth memories of Jasper when she was in a particularly bad mood and Peridot happened to end up on the more painful end of an electrical stabilizer; A taser-like object that was used when fusions became too violent and didn't want to unfuse on their own. Peridot had never been fused before and she didn't see much ifa point in the tactic itself other than the fact that she knew that it made weak gems stronger-She'd been on the painful end of a stabilizer and due to the fact that she hadn't been fused when it happened her molecules themselves had tried to split her in two….She shook the memory away and realized that her body was shaking with the memory of electrical currents passing through her body. "You wouldn't understand she muttered, Steven despite having a gem was somehow immune to the electrical currents that affected all other Gems. Peridot suspected that it had something to do with the fact that he was some sort of hybrid.

"If you ever want to talk about it I'll listen." Steven promised and he left the room. "Thank you." She whispered at the door, she didn't yet have the courage to say those words to his face, but she would one day.

"Rain?"

"Yeah it's rain, it happens on Earth when the clouds get heavy."

"Oh."

"Here, I'll show you."

"Wait." Peridot watched in disbelief as Steven rushed outside and began spinning in circles and laughing. Tentatively Peridot reached her hand past the door frame and felt the cold water as it was pulled to the Earth's surface. "Isn't it cool?" Steven yelled up to her from where he stood down on the ground. "Cool." Peridot whispered. "Steven…" She waited until he was looking at her. "About rain I want to-" Steven must have guessed what she was trying to say. "Your welcome." He said smiling at her. "I used to be afraid of rain too." Peridot closed her mouth and looked at him, she'd been trying to thank him but she supposed it was for the best that he'd guessed what she'd been trying to say, maybe it just wasn't the right situation to make such a statement yet. Maybe she could tell him something else instead. "Steven I've made up my mind..I'm going to tell you about the Cluster." Steven dropped the towel he'd been using to dry off his hair. He gasped in shock. "You have to tell the Crystal Gems." Peridot stomped her foot in frustration. "I don't need _them_ , you said that if I wanted to tell you things that you'd listen. I just need you to listen. Steven looked uncertain but he nodded determined to keep his promise. "Okay..I'll listen."

So Peridot told Steven about how Homeworld had been conducting experiments with Gem shards and how the final experiment known as the Cluster was currently resting in the center of the Earth and would soon grow to big to be contained within the planet and rip it apart from the inside….Steven stared at her once she'd finished her report. He looked scared and she had a moment of regret for telling him something so serious. "This is bad...What do we do?" Steven asked his voice trembling. Peridot closed her mouth and swallowed loudly, she thought of all of her reports that held details on the Cluster, the ones that had been on her portable log screen before it had been thrown into the ocean.

Log Date: 652

Still Stuck on miserable planet. The experiments are developing nicely, a few have emerged early…

..Log Date: 634...630..

All of the numbers blurred in her brain but the data was the same the experiments had been developing extremely well and now that she really,honestly thought about it..a little too scanned all possible options all of which seemed less than desirable to carry out. "I don't know." She said her voice sounded small even to herself. Steven looked on the verge of screaming. "Don't worry, even at the Cluster's current development rate it will at least be a few months..if not years before it fully emerges." She attempted to reassure him. "You're sure?" She couldn't help herself, she scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course, I've done calculations. Trust me." Steven nodded. "I trust you."

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot couldn't breathe...This wasn't supposed to happen all of her calculations... all of her data it wasn't possible... She was wrong?! No way.

She was the smart one. How could this happen all of the data and her observations said that they still had time. Only they didn't, the earth shook with the force of thunder. The earth was ripping itself apart trying to push out and rid itself of the monstrous abomination known as the Cluster. Hundreds of multicolored hands scrambled to push themselves out of the earth.

Peridot trembled and whimpered. The thing was already massive and it was nowhere near its full height. The thing made inhuman screeching sounds as it tried to force itself into a more comfortable form even though Peridot knew that a "comfortable" form wouldn't exist. This fusion had been forced on millions of Gem shards. "What it in the name of Homeworld have..They done?" she muttered to herself, voice shaking in fear.

Humans were running around and screaming in terror. Trying to flee from the living nightmare. It was hopeless the think would rip the Earth apart from the inside. Peridot wanted to run to, but she couldn't. She was wrapped inside of a net and was held in the grasp of Yellow Diamond. "Yes." She said breathless for a different reason that Peridot was. "Raise my beautiful creation and show the world why it shouldn't have rebelled against Gem rule!"

 _How could Yellow Diamond be proud of this..thing?_ Peridot thought with horror

Yellow Diamond adjusted her grip on the net so that Peridot was cradled in her arms. Peridot squirmed in discomfort. _Leave me alone._ She thought in disgust for her former commanding officer. Yellow Diamond laughed softly. "Look at what you and I've done my little Peridot." Yellow Diamond whispered with malice as she moved the net in her arms so that Peridot faced the Cluster head on. I didn't make this.. Peridot thought to herself but even as she thought it she began to doubt herself. She'd been sent to Earth with the primary mission of checking on the Cluster and she had, she'd made updates on how it had been developing...Of course the log itself had been thrown into the ocean with the rest of her equipment when the Crystal Gems had captured her and whether or not Yellow Diamond had received the reports before the tech was destroyed had yet to be determined since Yellow Diamond hadn't mentioned it as of this moment. Peridot hoped that she hadn't but she doubted it. She'd accepted the mission in the first place and had completed it in part before she'd decided to tell the Crystal Gems. She had helped and that to her was participation in the Cluster's creation.

"Oh my Peridot I had such confidence in you and yet you turned against me just like Rose Quartz did all those years ago. Those Crystal Gems are traitors. Surely you didn't mean to become one as well." Peridot froze and looked at Yellow Diamond's face in panic. No..She didn't like where this was going at all. "None the less you are a traitor to Homeworld and when this miserable planet is destroyed you will come back with me to Homeworld to face punishment along with the other Crystal Gems." Peridot swallowed loudly.

"I do regret that I'll have to shatter your Gem." Yellow Diamond said, tapping Peridot's green Gem through the net. Peridot flinched away and glared at Yellow Diamond. "You're not sorry. I know you and you're never sorry." Yellow Diamond blanched at Peridot's tone. "You have no right to speak to me in such a way!" "I have every right. You stranded me on this planet in the first place I tried contacting you multiple times and you didn't respond once! You just think you can order me around like some sort of machine!" Yellow Diamond lost her temper and flung the net onto the ground. Peridot felt the jolt as she hit the ground, shockwaves raced up and down her spine and she gritted her teeth in pain. "Why you little-" Yellow Diamond realized what she'd just done. Peridot crawled her way out of the net but Yellow Diamond had grabbed the net again and was holding Peridot by the throat.

Peridot struggled to free her legs from the net while trying to suck enough air into her lungs so she could still breathe. "You! How dare you. Why do you ally yourself with them," Yellow Diamond gestured to the other nets that were held in the hands of Malachite. The fusion had been released from the ocean depths by Yellow Diamond when she'd first arrived on Earth and although the fusion had been in Lapis' control at one point Jasper had gained control.

Lapis was lost and Peridot couldn't help but blame herself for that too in a way. But when it came to blaming someone Yellow Diamond was the one who'd caused most of this trouble.

Peridot stared at the other nets in despair. How could she have let this happen, things had been going so well. Another trembling shook the ground as the Cluster pushed itself out of the Earth. _No!_ Peridot renewed her struggle to get out of Yellow Diamond's grasp.

Malachite was watching with malicious joy as the Cluster continued to tear at the Earth in its desperate attempts to free itself. Malachite had began to swing the nets that contained Steven and the other Crystal Gems. Peridot's friends were being tossed around in their nets. Malachite was being particularly rough with the net that contained Steven. The boy could stay still long enough to grab onto the net and make himself stop, he was so dizzy that he looked like he was going to pass out. Something snapped inside Peridot. "They actually cared about me!" She choked out as loudly as she dared, she went limp unable to continue her struggle and she focused her energy on breathing. Her throat was beginning to collapse.

Yellow Diamond snarled and dropped Peridot on the ground, the high-ranked Gem glared at her former technician in disdain. Peridot coughed and sucked in large amounts of air. She turned to look at her superior, Yellow Diamond was holding a Gem stabilizer. "I'll split you in two you ungrateful traitor!" Peridot's eyes widened and Yellow Diamond mistook this for fear. _The stabilizer! Of course,_ Peridot glanced over her shoulder at the Cluster. "It just wants be stable." She muttered. She glanced at Steven, she hoped this worked. _It wants to be stable but it's certainly too dangerous to approach with an electrical stabilizer, it's surely conscious enough to know what those things are for and if it's made of shards it'll be looking for a full gem but all of the shards will be too much for one full gem to stabilize it so it's likely to self-destruct or fall apart due to unstable equilibrium. You can't have Gem shards and full gems at the same time._ She remembered that from all of the reports she'd read.

Yellow Diamond jabbed at Peridot with the stabilizer and Peridot rolled out of the way the air near her shoulder fizzed with electrical currents but she had been fast enough to avoid electrical shock. "Ha, you missed!" She laughed.

Peridot ran toward the Cluster and turned to look back at Steven trapped in Malachite's grasp. "Steven!" She screamed, half worried she hadn't been loud enough for him to hear her. Steven looked up. and Peridot smiled. "Thank you!" She screamed. "Peridot what are you doing?" Steven screamed his voice extremely muffled by distance and the net that encased him."Saving this miserable planet!" She screamed back.

She turned to face the cluster and the faceless monster focused on her. It reached out it's arms and grabbed her by the shoulders, dragging her closer. Some hands held her still and another hand reached out with almost delicate care and ripped Peridot's Gem out of her forehead. Peridot collapsed and watched as her Gem was lost, the Cluster forced the green gem to meld with the countless other gems it was composed of. There was a flash of light and the Cluster floated out of the massive crack in the Earth that it had created and it floated suspended in the air of a moment before there was a crackling like lightning and the Cluster exploded into white dust. Peridot knew that the other half of the Cluster still lay in the Earth, the half each had Peridot's gem had diffused itself from the rest of the Cluster and the entire thing had collapsed and deactivated. It was done. She had completed her final mission.

 **Review please and thank you.**


End file.
